What Lies In True Strength
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: A spicy little twist of off the ' Lucy gets kicked out' idea. Lucy Heartfillia is stronger than anyone would've ever imagined. She hides, tp keep them safe. But when one gets hurt Lucy loses control and quits Fairy Tail. Coming back she relizes someone she thought who was dead... is now alive? (GaLu)
1. Chapter 1

What lies in true **strength.**

Summary: A spicy little twist of off the ' Lucy gets kicked out' idea. Lucy Heartfillia is stronger than anyone whould've ever imagined. She hides behind her spirits so no one will get hurt from her power. But one fateful day ALL of Fairy Tail has to go on a mission to eliminate a dark guild. There they face a very strong opponent and once Levy gets dreadfully hurt Lucy loses control and kills ALL of the dark guild. The only bad thing is that she hurts half of the guild and kills one person in the process… Gajeel. Heartbroken Lucy leaves Team Natsu and Fairy Tail… forever. On the way she meets new friends and a new guild. 7 years later they return to find someone whom she thought was dead. And Lucy finds out where her true **strength** lies.

Rated: T ( for language and our imagination.)

**Hewwo! Me and BearChan are COing this story so we will be typing different chapters. First me then her. And then going on. We hope you guys will like this!**

_-Prologue-_

_Screams of pain were heard everywhere. Cries of sorrow and lost were echoing off the walls. The bright light and dark light bounced off each other and fought for winner. The light won and the darkness evaporated. Debri went everywhere slicing and cutting people. A man looked up to see something heading to a girl. " Look OUT!" he yelled pushing her aside and taking the blow. "G-g-GAJEEL!"_

**Chapter 1: Sorrow and rebirth.**

(Lucy's Pov)

I sigh as I sit on the train. I feel empty and lifeless. My heart doesn't seem to beat as my breath is slowing. I can feel myself dyeing slowly. ' I can't believe myself. I used my forbidden magic… and now..' I burst into tears as I think it over in my head. ' I h-had to leave my family. And n-now G-gajeel i-is d-d-de-dea-dead!' I think in my head. Tears flow down my face as my eyes start to itch. I curl up in a ball and lean against the window. " Hey. Why are you crying?" asks a boy's voice. I look up to see two boys and three girls looking at me. The boy looks at me again. " Hello? Are you alive?" asks a girl.

The second girl slaps her arm " Don't be rude you idiot!" she yells. " Um… who are you?" I ask whipping the tears away.

" Oh. I'm Omega. Omega Charles." He says. Omega has short spikey black hair with golden eyes and pale skin. He is wearing a black t-shirt with red jeans and a spikey arm cuff. " This is Cannon, Shika, Maria, and Kacey." He says. Cannon is tall with red hair tucked in a baseball cap and brown eyes with tan skin. He wears a large black trench coat and jeans. Shika has long blonde hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin while being short.

She wears a green summer dress with blue flip-flops. Does she know it's winter?! Maria has short black hair with rainbow gleaming eyes and is deathly pale. She looks like she hates her pinks dress with pink highheels. She was the one who asked if I was alive. Kacey on the other hand is a pure punk. She had long pink hair with half her head shaved. She has purple eyes with tan skin and tattoos everywhere. Her tanktop is black with green lines and she wears a black mini skirt and fishnet stockings. Her boots reach her knees and she has cheekpeircings. " Oh. Hi. I'm Lucy."

I want to say I am Lucy of FairyTail but now I'm not. " Hey… weren't you in FairyTAil?" asks Cannon. I cringe " I was… but now I'm not." I say. " Oh NO! How come?" asks Shika. " Well…" I say and tell them the story. " Oh. That's soooo sad! You left everything for the sake of them? That is exactly what we are looking for!" says Maria. " What?" I say. " Will you join our Guild?" asks Kacey. " Your new guild?" I question. " Uh huh! We are traveling to a underground place that Omega owns to put it. We are calling it True Strength. So come on… PLEASE?" asks Shika giving me puppy eyes. I Smile

" Sure!" I say without thinking. But then I think what if I hurt them? Cannon seems to read my mind by saying " Don't worry. We wont get hurt by your power.". I smile again. Maybe they are true… I wont be able to hurt them! I think happily. We chat for a while and then we arrive. " HERE WE ARE!" yells Maria happily. I smile. After talking for two hours I found out their personality's.

Omega is very perverted and funny, Cannon doesn't say too much just is a serious person, Shika is very bubbly and happy, Maria is talkative and loud, and Kacey is really perverted but serious when she needs to be. " Ah… now for transportation… CLOUD LIFT!" yells Cannon. His power is weather. Clouds form under us and lift us up, carrying us to our destination. Omega's power is devil. He is actually the son of the devil but he uses onyx-make unless he needs to use his devil powers.

Shika uses bubbles and water, kinda like Juvia but stronger. Maria uses requip and heavenly god slaying magic. Kacey uses shadow make-bend, demon slayer, copy, and soul image. She didn't tell me about soul image so I don't know what it means. The clouds carry us to the top of a mountain. " Here we go!" says Omega as we drop down. " Excuse me… how do we get in?" I ask along with Maria. " Oh. We fly down." Says Omega with Cannon. " Oi. Only three of us can do that!" I yell. " Oh yea… I'll bring you down." Says Omega suddenly behind me and grabs my waist. Large black wings unfurl from his back as he smirks. " Omega~ let me go~" I wine. " Nope! Unless you wanna fall in." he says. I hold onto him at that statement.

Maria clings onto Cannon as he makes cloud wings appear on his back. Kacey makes her shadow form wings giving her wicked bat wings. Shika clings onto her. " Lets go!" yells Omega as he flies in. The other two with clingers fly in with us as we move around until we reach the bottom. " Here we go!" He says. I look around to see a large guild hall made out of jade. The walls have onyx torches burning white flames. There are carpets everywhere and large spiral staircases made of ruby. " SHADOW! You made this all dark you stupid dead brother." Frowns Omega. " Let me Omega."

Says Maria before waving her hand. It changes to something more homely. The ground it wooden with vines going up the walls. Tables made of frozen water stand with molten lava chairs around them. Air whisps around making the vines move softly. There is a bar in the right corner made of bamboo twisted with fire. There are stairs made of floating white light and air leading to the S-class part up stair. Then there are more stairs leading to the D-class ( Made that up).

" Wow!" I say as I look around. Doors appear in the back. There are 20 doors all made of molten lave and running water. " These doors lead to a hallway in each with doors leading to rooms. So we don't have to keep on going in and out of here. There is a silver door behind us that leads outside." Says Omega. Everyone smiles. " Hey Lucy. Wanna have a fight?" asks Kacey. Everyone looks at her and blinks. " What?! I wanna see what her power is." She smiles. Omega snatches my keys and hands them to Cannon. I gulp looking at her " S-sure." I say.

We walk to the silver door and open it to walk outside. We stand in a field as Maria says " Okay! Rules are No killing. Other then that… on your mark.

Get set.

.

.

.

.

GO!"

**Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One fav and eight follows! THANKIES EVERYONE! I am sorry for not updating! I am under some emotional stress! :-(! **

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thanks! Yea I have been under a LOT of emotional stress these past 4 years. Thanks for being first reviewer.**

**Angelic Shadow123: I am a cruel person. Life is not fair so why should I be? ^^ I love being cruel at times…**

**PLEASE keep reading and if you hate sad stories then I suggest you LEAVE this room! *points thattaway***

(((Lucy's POV)))

Maria rushed at me with her fist glowing pure white. I grab Leo's key from my key ring and pull it off. "Open gate of the lion, LEO!" I yell as Loke appears looking like he always does.

"Watch and learn princess…" he says smirking. "REGULAS IMPACT!" he yells and does his move (Lookey here! I am on the GMG's and I FORGET!).

Maria jumps into the air "REGULAROUS IMPACT!" she yells and hits his attack and… deflects it?!

"WHAAA?!" I scream and Loke dead-pans. "Re-quip!" yells Maria before she changes her appearance, all the way.

Her short black hair grows to her back and is in cylinder coned ponytails, her boots change to knights armor boots and her dress turns into a armor dress with obsidian spots decorating it, Her face gets a blush and she is holding a red staff.

"Heavenly God's: AMBUSH!" she yells, thrusting the staff forward. I dodge and them remember a situation that felt just like this…

'GAJEEL!' I scream in my mind before everything is covered in blood and I pass out

-Lucy's Dream Land-

_I look up to see black hair and red eyes._

_"G-gajeel?!" I scream and run to him in joy._

_He narrows his eyes at me and looks away._

_"Bunny-girl, I can't believe you made me sacrifice my LIFE for YOU." He says bitterly._

_Tears sting my eyes and I look at him horrified._

_"N-no! That can't be!" I yell and bury my face in my hands._

_Gajeel snorts and touches his gashed back._

_"Then why do I have this? Huh?" his voice is sharp and slices my heart in half._

_"NO! No Gajeel this isn't real! You are dead! DEAD! You can never come back! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I scream at him and he looks hurt._

_"Bunny-girl… I really thought you were different.. I thought you were smart, and that you would know I was only trying to help you relieze it…" his voice trails off and he blurs._

_"Tell me what? GAJEEL!" I yell as he fades, and my tears drip off my face._

_-Dream end-_

I wake up crying into my pillow at a bed. I look around and see that I am in the infirmary and look at the pillow I had soaked in my tears. 'Gajeel, if only I wasn't naïve..' I think and tears start to drip down my chin again as I clutch the poor pillow.

**_Blood stained the ground, his blood.._**

No! not again! I clutch my head as I see it all playing infront of me…

**_Everyone is injured and hurt. It's all my fault. His body lays there, breath stopped. Everything is all my fault. It all bleeds and … I can't do shit about it._**

'STOP! You know it wasn't your fault! Right?' I think to myself as the voice in my head grows louder.

**_You killed him! MURDERER! HE WAS YOUR NAKAMA! DIE TRAITOR! I thought you loved Gajeel LUCY! BUT ALL YOU DID WAS CAUSE HIS DEATH! YOU ARE POINTLESS! LIFELESS! DIE! DIE! MURDERER!  
_**"SHUT UP!" I scream and everyone bursts in as I fall down. I start screaming as the voices shout out everything, and I see that day be repeated. "NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I scream and Maria looks at me worried. I writhe and sob before I feel a needle and everything is black again.

**_Murderer._**

**_Killer._**

**_Traitor._**

Three days have passed and I still hear them, all the voices. I convinced them I was okay but Cannon and Omega don't really believe me. I spend most of my time training my magic in the court yard. SO fat I have destroyed: 30 tables, a house, and the pool.

I look down clutching my fists in anger and the earth bubbles in heat. 'Control… don't feel anything. Control..' I repeat over and over in my mind and I clear it. I take in deep breaths and hold out my palm at a scared Shiki.

"Energy Sphere…" I say and a bubbly white sphere forms infront of my hands.

I close my eyes and will it to stop bubbling. It does. It starts to clear and become a soft white that makes you sleepy when you are tired.

Shiki smiles and congradulates me. 'Gajeel, I wonder what he would say..' I think and I feel the tears form and my heart pound. The bubble bursts and knocks me off my feet.

I fly into the guilds wall and destroy half of the 2nd floor.

My back hurts and I feel blood running down. All of them look at me. I hang my head and start to cry. "Are you gonna kick me out now?" I ask as the tears stream down.

Kacey scoffs. "Kick you out? You are family to us we will never leave you, or let you leave. Even if it means out death."

_"How sweet… too bad words never mean anything… unless you are strong enough to deal with their true meaning…"-Unknown_

**I know the chapters are short but I am a busy person! Also, please check out my new story, I'm not Rapunzel. It is like Tangled but changed! Please review and I now go by my real name (Not real but everyone calls me it, not just my bfs) Mizore (There is a back story on profile!) – Mizore…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like! I have so many favs and follows it makes this lady so happy!**

**Disclaimer: (I haven't done one yet.._-_) I SO own Fairy Tail because it says Mizore Hino all over it! *Shows Hiro Mashima's name***

(((Lucy's POV)))

Today is the day, we finally have gotten more people to join! I have to stayed relaxed though… one wrong thought or emotion and I will be toast!

"Lucy!" shouts Shiki and I jostle from my concentration, making a heat dent in the wall. "Wha?" I yell as I rub my eyes. "They are here!" she says before kicking down the door.

"What the hell?!" I scream as she walks in and grabs me by the collar. "You are coming weather you want to or not because who knows who is gonna be here!" she shouts at me while I complain. "SHIKI~~! I don't wanna go!" I complain more and she knees me in the back. "Shaddup and come on!" she growls and stomps to the hall where Kacey and Maria waits for us.

"Omega and Cannon are almost here." Says Kacey, her eyes wavey blue unlike her purple eyes she usually has. "She is using 'soul image'" says Maria as Shiki keeps complaining on how heavy I am.

"What is soul image?" I ask and Shiki looks at me. "Soul Image is when Kacey takes the soul of someone, or part of, and adds it to her own soul. Then she is able to see where the incomplete soul is and how they feel at the time. Kacey was able to establish a connection with Cannon once and stole a part of hid soul. So now she can veir from his eyes." Explains the blonde before stomping on my toe.

"OW!" I yell and pull her off with my fists glowing. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" I screech before Maria pries us apart. "They are here!" says Kacey before her eyes become purple again and the doors open up.

(((Magnolia)))

(((Fairy Tail)))

(((Lisanna's POV)))  
I sigh as I look up from my little nap and at the doors. It has been about 4 weeks since Lucy had left us. Levy thinks it is all her fault but I don't blame her, its nobody's fault really.

Everyone has been acting the 'same' as they call it but I think different. Nobody has been the same since that day…

(((FLASH BACK)))  
_((Lisanna's POV)))_

_I watched as Lucy struggled against the dark mage. She had long red hair, night blue eyes, and had black magic. Her name was Helien. _

_"BITCH! Don't you know what happens when you deal with Helien the DARKEST mage of ALL time!?" screams the angered dark mage as black magic flew from her palm to the white magic._

_"Well SCREW YOU! You have NO idea what you were dealing with when you attacked fairy tail!" shouts Lucy as pure white magic flew from her palms against the black energy._

_I look over at Levy who is laying in my lap. Her arms have cuts, bruises, and blood pouring everywhere. Her face has blood caked and flowing and her clothing is torn up. 'Levy! Please last longer!' I shout in my mind as I look back up again, hugging the mage to my chest._

_Just then a large hand whacks away a huge piece of metal and I see Elfman standing there. "I am a MAN! So I must protect my sister!" he yells as he hits the pieces of metal flying at him. _

_"BUNNY-GIRL!" I hear someone shout and I look up to see Gajeel push Lucy aside and have a HUGE piece of metal in is back…_

_Later that day Lucy quited the guild and team natsu as well. She left… and never came back…_

(((FLASH BACK END)))

I lean my head back and have tears in my eyes as I look at the ceiling. 'Why Lucy? Nobody blames you… so why?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(((Juvia's POV)))

'Juvia feels so sad right now. Juvia feels like crying because Juvia could not protect love rival.' I think as I look at Gray-sama. "Gray-sama…" I say as I look at him and Natsu 'fighting'. The two have been trying to make things the same as they used to be, but not even hot-head could cheer up. "Why, love rival?" I say and clench my fists. "If only Juvia could have protected love rival. Then love rival would still be here…"

(((Somewhere not here obviously)))

(((Lucy's POV)))

Omega and Cannon walk in with about… 10 people behind them. There are 5 girls 4 boys and… a grown up woman. "Hey guys!" says Cannon and Kacey punches him. "You have a.." she whispers something perverted into his ear and he blushes. "No. I. DO. NOT!" he yells and Omega facepalms at the sight.

"Well, lets introduce everyone shall we?" says Cannon after punching Kacey into a wall without even blinking. "We have: Jessey, Layla, Mizore (me!), Holly, Emerald, and the woman is Kisa. The boys are: Harris, Jacob, James, and Ed." Says Cannon.

Jessey is rather tall, long golden hair that reaches her waist in banana curls, platinum eyes that shine, tan skin that looks like she is from the Bahama's and she wears a long black turtle neck, white jeans, and snowboots.

Layla is about my height with mid-back length black hair that is straight and shines in the lighting, golden eyes that gleam scary like, Pale skin like white paper, and wears a mini plaid skirt, white tank-top, denim jacket, and school girl socks/shoes.

Mizore is quit tall with shoulder length black hair with neon blue tips, but her eyebrows are blonde, chocolate brown eyes with a blue gleam to them, soft peach like skin with a long black sleeved shirt, black yoga pants, ankle high black boots with golden colored thingies, and heavy black eyeliner.

Emerald has green hair in a boycut, fascinated red eyes and coco skin. She wears a red dress and black heals under it.

Holly has soft red hair that reaches her waist in small waves, green eyes, freckles, tan skin, and wears a red longsleeved turltle neck, black mini skirt, santa boots?, and green earings.

'This is gonna be a while to take in what they look like…' I think and then Mizore walks up to me. "Hello, who are you?" she asks in a deep voice for a girl.

"I am Lucy, this is Maria, Kacey, and Shiki." I say and she nods.

"What type of magic do you use? Other than your keys." She says and I stop.

"P-pure energy magic… why?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"I use dead energy magic and celestial… Lucy whom did you learn you magic from? Because I learned mine from my mother: Layla Heartfillia…"

_To be continued_

**There was no depressing things because I am giving the sadness a break this chapter! Please review and rate! Also plse check out, I'm not Rapunzel! Bai! -Mizore**


	4. Authors Stupid Note

**GOMENE! I HATE putting up an author note but I must! I have some things I need to say!**

**1) First of all I am so sorry for not updating! I happen to have a project due that I am working on. So that's that.**

**2) I have WRITERS **

**BLOCK! WAAAH!**

**3) Emotional issues… again…**

**4) MORE WONDERFUL HOMEWORLK!**

**5) A friend who wants to stop being a poser.**

**And **

**6) Home issues.**

**I am so sorry about my bullshit excuses I will type as soon as I get an idea!**

**GOMENE MINNA!**

**-Mizore **


	5. ADOPTION MAYBE!

**Another Author Notice and maybe my last.**

**HELLO GUYS AGAIN! Yes I realize my 2****ND**** authors note but I have some SERIOUS business to discuss…**

**1) I am like failing at life because I have WRITERS block! I feel like I have the bubonic plague! I am so sorry about this!**

**2) I-I have no more inspiration. All my ideas have just... poof. I feel empty and sad now. **

**3) TCAP is next week! UGH! *faceplants in pillow***

**I mean I HAVE an idea but it is crappy! So I left off with Lucy and that other OC I don't have my flashdrive so IDK! But I was thinking**

**A) LONG LOST SISTERS UNITE!**

**B) Um..**

**WELL SCREW THIS! I CANT THINK! UGH! My new story I am writing in my notebook is distracting me… also I am on the GMG episodes and all so I am OBSSESED WITH THE GMG'S! and My OC story is also getting the better of me. So I have 3 options.**

**Option A) I continue the story by writing more chapters after a 2 month break.**

**Option B) I delete this story and re-post it when I have more ideas.**

**Or**

**Option C) I put the story up for adoption and tell you guys who adopted it!**

**Please PLEASE tell me which one you like! I am DESPERATE!**

**Your very desperate author,**

**Mizore. :'-( **


	6. Final Notice

**NOTICE FOR WHAT LIES IN TRUE STREGTH:**

**Hello! Here is a notice!**

_Yes I have stopped writing but I have an idea! I will re-start this story later on, but I will be calling it Lost Love. I will need some OC's so please review them because my PM bow has over 30 important messages I can't delete. Here is the form._

Name: (Full)

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing;Day:

Beach:

Mission?:

Armor/Weapons?:

Magic: (Up to 3 magic allowed)

Magic Spells: (If it is a cannon magic you do not have to put unless you have extra)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Hobbies:

Family:

History:

Other:

_Thank you guys again! I will only accept up to 6 OCs to replace mine because I am putting them under construction._

**Bai.**

**Mizore.**


End file.
